<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinder Fella by Jewels2876</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628360">Cinder Fella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876'>Jewels2876</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>reposting from Tumblr</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinder Fella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposting from Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was tired of cleaning up after his annoying step-brothers Tony &amp; Stephen. “If only there was a way out of this life,” he said to no one out loud. He sighed and continued to sweep the floors, finishing with the cinders by the kitchen fireplace. Exhausted, Steve slumped down into a nearby chair. I could use a break, he thought to himself. The sound of footfalls forced Steve to keep his eyes open as Tony &amp; Stephen barged in.</p><p>“Steve, get off your ass and help us! She’s coming here any minute!” Tony shouted, throwing a good pair of shoes at Steve. “These should go with this suit, yeah?” Tony held up an ugly powder blue suit with a white ruffled shirt underneath.</p><p>Steve held back a snort. “Sure Tony, that looks really… coordinated.”</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes and held up a three piece grey suit for Steve’s inspection. “This is better though, right?” In Stephen’s other hand was a pair of bright white loafers. Steve was pretty sure his eyes were going to burn from the brilliance.  “Yup, better…” Steve muttered.</p><p>A loud knock came from the front door; Tony and Stephen shrieked simultaneously. “Steve, answer the door!”</p><p>Steve looked down at his red plaid shirt, dusty worn jeans and brown work boots. He ran a hand through his hair first, then through his neatly trimmed beard, to loosen the dust that had settled in both. “Coming!” He lumbered towards the front door while his brothers changed there in the kitchen.</p><p>Steve opened the door without any preamble. “Hey,” the words died on his lips as he stared at the beautiful princess he had met three nights ago at the ball. Back then he had been clean-shaven and dressed to the nines in an inky black tux that clung to all the right parts. Now here she stood, the woman of his dreams. And he looked like a lumberjack.</p><p>The princess tilted her head, staring at Steve longer than was proper. But who would blame me, she considered. This tall strapping man was straight out of her fantasies, a fantasy she shared with only her diary. “May we come in?” the princess asked, indicating her entourage behind her.</p><p>“Of course, Princess y/n! Where are my manners? Please, come in!” Steve pulled the door wide to allow everyone in. “May I ask your reason for the visit?” Smooth Steve, he chided himself, she’s here to find her prince that ran off.</p><p>Princess y/n studied Steve again with a small smile. “It’s refreshing to find someone who doesn’t follow the gossip about town. I’m looking for the owner of this shoe,” Y/n’s footman held out a patent black dress shoe; Steve sucked in a breath. That’s MY shoe!</p><p>“We’re here!” Tony announced as he and Stephen stumbled into the room. Steve choked on a laugh seeing his brothers dressed like idiots. Y/n’s smile rivaled Stephen’s shoes in brilliance.</p><p>“Well! I didn’t know there were three of you! Please, I will need all three of you to try this on,” she pointed to the floor as the footman laid the shoe on the floor.</p><p>Tony and Stephen wrestled before Tony finally grabbed the shoe and took a seat on the closest seat. His tiny foot slid right in, but as he took a step the shoe went flying and hit one of y/n’s attendants in the forehead. Steve and y/n both snickered.</p><p>“Smooth Tony,” Stephen teased as he took the shoe from the concussed attendant. He tried to jamb the shoe onto his long foot, but it would not stay on. Before the shoe could be passed to Steve, Stephen smashed his foot further into the shoe. Stitches were visibly frayed and the heel of the shoe was stretched beyond repair.</p><p>Y/n wailed. “What did you DO? Now I’m never going to find that man from the ball!”</p><p>Steve ducked his head bashfully and held out the other shoe. “Will this do?”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>